Broken Spirit
by FangZeronos
Summary: After the raid on the Orphanage goes badly, Granny Goodness allows Halo to see what she's done to her friends and family. (SPOILERS FOR 3x23! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE DO NOT READ! If you read and complain about spoilers, I will direct you back to right here!)


"Violet!"

Her head turned toward the use of her name, a name that seemed distant and forbidden since being under Granny's control. Her eyes darted to the source of the call, seeing Brion from under the control goggles over her eyes. She wanted to get up and run to him, cling tightly to him and never let go, but she couldn't. She was not in charge of her own body anymore, and it scared her. The control goggles allowed Granny to control her, leaving her mind functioning, and it was a living hell.

"Let her go!" Brion snapped, looking at Granny. "You will not keep controlling her!"

"The noble Prince, trying to save his Princess," Granny said. "Don't worry, Brion. Soon, you'll be together forever under my master and the Anti-Life Equation."

Brion started to say something else, but he yelled as he hit his knees along with the Justice League and his friends in the room thanks to the invasion of his mind.

"Overlord!" Granny yelled, a protective box surrounding her and Violet. She watched as the X-Pit energy started flooding the room, the heroes all screaming in pain as her Ghost Dimension forced them to feel like trillions of needles were being injected into their bloodstream all at once. She turned and shoved Violet out of the box, the girl's screams adding to the cacophony.

Quickly glowing violet, Violet held her hands out and recited the same ancient words she'd used to cleanse Jefferson and Nightwing days ago, Dr. Jace, and the Justice League just hours ago. Her cleansing power flooded the energy in the room, ensnaring her friends under Granny's control.

"Yes! It is the age of Darkseid! My Masters time is come!" Granny cheered triumphantly.

The glowing died down, Violet collapsing to the ground as her friends stood lifeless on the floor beneath her. Granny lowered the protective box around herself, getting up slowly. "On your feet, MotherBox."

Violet stood, obeying Granny's commands. She felt the control goggles be taken off of her eyes, blinking at the first signs of light in days. She looked down, gasping and seeing Brion, Artemis, M'gann, and the rest of her friends in a lifeless state. "Brion!" she yelled, her aura changing to orange and flying down. She landed in front of her boyfriend, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Brion, Brion, please. Say something."

Granny laughed, walking down the stairs. "He cannot say anything to you, MotherBox. Not until I order him. Thanks to your powers, my master's Anti-Life Equation is finally ready. I thought it best to give you a glimpse of what you will help do to the entire universe."

Violet's aura turned yellow, turning and blasting Granny backward. "UNDO IT!" she screamed, flying up and narrowing her eyes at Granny. "Undo it and let them go! I will not be your puppet!"

"You already are," Granny said as she stood up. She lashed out and grabbed Violet's ankle, slamming her into the ground before standing her up and grabbing her throat so she was forced to watch Brion and the others. "Look at what you have done to your family. Your boyfriend, the woman that found you and gave you a home. Your friends who sacrificed themselves to save you. All of them led into a trap because of their love of you. Darkseid is eradicating all of that, and it will be at your hands."

Granny smirked, knowing a demonstration of what the Anti-Life Equation was capable of making people do was needed. "Tigress."

Artemis' head lifted, the blonde's eyes looking at Granny.

"Kill Geo-Force. Do it slowly," Granny said.

Artemis drew a knife, walking forward and knocking Brion to the ground. She pushed the knife against his chest, the tip puncturing the suit, poised to enter his heart if Artemis kept pushing.

"If you want him to live, you will do what I tell you. Otherwise, she'll continue to push the knife into his skin," Granny said. "The choice is yours, MotherBox."

Violet felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Let him go. Please, don't do this," she whispered. "I'll do whatever you want, just…don't hurt him. Please."

"Tigress, that's enough. Help him up and fall back in line," Granny said. Artemis sheathed the knife and dragged Brion back to his feet, stepping back to stand behind M'gann again. "I'm glad you see it my way, MotherBox." She reattached the control goggles, turning her back and walking back toward the stairs. "My Master always gets what he wants."

A single tear made its way under the goggles, sliding down Violet's cheek. She was, for the first time, powerless to stop what was happening. Her eyes rested on Brion under the goggles, knowing it was her fault her boyfriend and her friends were trapped with her. She feared for the rest of the known universe, knowing they would all pay for her weakness.

"_Brion, Tara, Artemis. I am so sorry. I have led you all to our deaths, and there is nothing I can do to stop this. I've doomed the entire universe. I am so very sorry."_ Violet thought as the lingering tear dropped off of her cheek and onto the floor.


End file.
